This invention is in the field of automatically muting electronic devices that emit sound or radio frequency signals, where muting means inhibiting generation or reproduction of objectionable electronic sound or radio-signals, or reducing such sound or radio-signals to an acceptable level.
People attending a concert, or similar event, are distracted and irritated when cellular telephones and pagers ring. During a quiet and delicate passage, a musician can be distracted by a ringing cell phone, stopping the performance. Attendees at churches, synagogues, lecture halls, and even restaurants are similarly distracted by cellular telephones, pagers, wrist watches, and other electronic devices that reproduce or generate audio signals. Cell phones should not be used in airplanes. However, individuals do not have the courtesy to turn these devices off, or at least, mute them, when they might distract others or interfere with navigation.
Nevertheless, it is possible to automatically mute these devices by making a signal present in the concert hall, or similar area (restricted area), or through entrances or exits to these areas, which can be received by the offending device (restricted device). This inventive apparatus will automatically mute all restricted devices in restricted areas, provided that restricted areas, or entrances to, and possibly exits from, the areas are equipped with a transmitter apparatus, and all restricted devices are fitted with a receiver apparatus, according to this invention.
According to the present invention, there is provided a to system and method for muting sound or radio frequency emissions from electronic devices. The system includes a transmitter that sends a control signal to the electronic device, such electronic device being capable of receiving the control signal and further being capable of muting the emitting sound or radio frequency in response thereto.